clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
صراع الأزواج
صراع الأزواج (roman: sirae al'azwaj) is the Egyptian-Arabic dub of Clash of the Couples. The show was dubbed in Egyptian/Arabic three times. The first two dubs (in Colloquial Egyptian) were produced in Cairo, Egypt by Arascope Film company: one in 1997 (as evidenced by the copyright date on the DVD covers) for the first few seven episodes up to Big Bad Yolanda (except two episodes never dubbed are Gobba's 4th of July and Scrap Iron), and another in the mid-2000s from The Couple Team to Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey. A third dub was produced by SAT-7 Kids sometime in the mid-2010s for newer episodes. The show is currently being streamed live on SAT-7 Kids' website (aired on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays) and on the Miracle Channel (aired on weekends during Fridays and Sundays). Translations and Voices Additional voices: Hassan Hamdan (Lunk) and Nevin Shouki (Rosie Bloom) Episodes #ألعاب كروتونيا (Roman: aleab karutunia) (The Crotoonia Games) #أشباح! (Roman: ashbah!) (Ghosts!) #خفر السواحل تيسلو (Roman: khafar alsawahil tyslu) (Coast Guard Teslo) #كرادير يسرق الأضواء (Roman: kradir yasriq al'adwa) (Krader Steals the Spotlight) #فوليسترو قطار الفضاء (Roman: fulyastaru qitar alfada) (Volectro's Space Train) #مدرسة جيسيكيك ميكسل لتعليم قيادة السيارات (Roman: madrasat jisikik muyakasil litaelim qiadat alsayarat) (Jessicake's Mixel Driving School) #كبيرة سيئة يولاندا (Roman: kabirat sayiyat yawlandana) (Big Bad Yolanda) #فريق الزوجين (Roman: fariq alzawjayn) (The Couple Team) #الأمد الطويل (Roman: al'amad altawil) (Long Haul) #زهر التفاح الجهني (Roman: zahr altifah aljihniu) (Infernite Apple Blossom) #يونيكيتي كابوس (Roman: ywnykyty kabus) (Unikitty's Nightmare) #خط فرع كراو (Roman: khat farae kiraw) (Kraw's Branch Line) #رحلة صفيق الشوكولاته الأمريكية (Roman: rihlat safiq alshwkwlath al'amrikia) (Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey) #إنها مشكلة الثلج (Roman: iinaha mushkilat althalj) (It's Snow Problem) #(Niksput's New Job) Dub Credits *Translation: Dr. Nabil Wasfy *Musical direction: Hany Ramsis Descriptions The Crotoonia Games تقام ألعاب الكروتونيا على كروتونيا ويأتي بعض الأصدقاء القدامى للتنافس. Coast Guard Teslo يقدم تسلا مصعداً إلى حارس أثناء العمل في خفر السواحل الأمريكي. تيسلو متحمس للتعلم منها عن كل الأشخاص الذين يعيشون هناك ، لكنه صاخب للغاية ولا ينفد صبره حتى يكون مفيدًا للغاية. Krader Steals the Spotlight يتحدى كرادير التوقعات عندما يبدو كل الاهتمام عليه ويكون يومًا ممتعًا للغاية. Volectro's Space Train فوليسترو اليكترويد يتم إعطاء قطار الفضاء. Big Bad Yolanda يولاندا يويو يجري الفتوة حتى يقرر كوكي كوكي دفع لها. Fun Facts Trivia *Gobba's 4th of July was banned from this dub because its lesson is allegedly related to the fear that the fireworks are politically regarded as a hazard. **As a result, the Arabic dub of Krader Steals the Spotlight uses Gobba's famous line "NOT THE FIREWORKS!" from that episode as a placeholder for the scene where Spilt Milk and Krader are talking, possibly because the producers of the dub knew that the line, being Gobba's signature line, was more popular than that scene. ***This treatment does not happen in other dubs as a huge chunk of episodes don't get dubbed, except that the later non-religious foreign cuts (especially for Cuộc đụng độ của các cặp vợ chồng) would mess around with the placement of Goofy Songs and the episodes they appear in. **Even though Gobba's 4th of July was banned in the Arab World, clips from it are still shown in the theme song in this dub. *In the Arabic dub of The Couple Team, when Krader asks Kooky Cookie "Doesn't it have Jerry Lewis in it?", the mention of Jerry Lewis is changed to Mickey Mouse. *This dub uses the same foreign cut from the original Latin American Spanish dub, except that Krader Steals the Spotlight uses a different edit (read the Goofs section for details about it). The original Latin American Spanish dub for said episode uses the American cut to include the Krader and Spilt Milk scene since Gobba's 4th of July was already dubbed in Spanish. *There is also a traditional Arabic dub that has been featured (as a separate video title rather than an audio track) in the Arabic DVD releases for the first seven episodes. *On the DVD releases for these episodes (not applying to post-Big Bad Yolanda episodes), there is an added watermark that says "info@clashofthecouples-arabic.com" plastered onscreen at the end of the closing countertops just before the credits, and it scrolls to the left three times. *Starting with The Couple Team onward, episodes were distributed exclusively to DVD and the songs get Arabic subtitles localized onscreen. *Some of the voice actors from this dub also voiced characters in Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott, which was also produced by Arascope Film company. *This, the Russian voiceover, the Hebrew dub, and the Norwegian dub are the only international versions of the show to dub episodes from 2009-present. *This, the Russian voiceover, the Latin Spanish dub, the Norwegian dub, the German dub and the Azerbaijani Dub are the only international versions of the show to dub Fair Game. *Volectro's Space Train was dubbed despite the fact that space is not an official thing in Arab culture, but Foolish Freight Car Follies wasn't. *This and the Latin Spanish dub are the only international versions of the show to be distributed in North America. Remarks *Like in the reprinted Latin Spanish release, The Crotoonia Games oddly uses the theme song from Ghosts!. *While the first two dubs localize onscreen text and credits in Arabic, the third dub sometimes leaves such text and even credits in English. **On a similar note, the original dub of Krader Steals the Spotlight leaves the fireworks title card in English. *Long Haul is oddly missing the theme song in this dub. *At the end of the theme song, the singers hold the last syllable slightly longer in the traditional Arabic dub, whereas they end properly in the Egyptian Arabic dub. *The 1994 theme song oddly uses the 1998 audio (except for the "doink! doink! doink! doink!" sound effects before Krader plays the sousaphone). *SAT-7 Kids broadcasts of Infernite Apple Blossom make the following edits. **The 1994 theme song is used with custom clips and even those from the 2010 theme song being used. **Lyrics are not displayed on the screen. **The Goofy Song title card is different than in the DVD. *When The Crotoonia Games and Krader Steals the Spotlight were released to DVD, they have the following edits made: **The Choque dos Casais master is plastered over the Latin Spanish visuals for The Crotoonia Games. ***Because of this, The Water Buffalo Song title card was replaced with the one from the non-religious foreign cut (with the exception of the end of the Goofy Song). **The Arabic Clash of the Couples logo is oddly plastered in front of the textless black screen in the opening credits of the episode. **The scene for Qwerty's Isaiah 41:10 verse was left unedited. **Some scenes in Krader Steals the Spotlight were cut for an unknown reason. **Black bars were plastered over the English subtitle localizations during the scene where Krader realizes that all of the attention seems to be getting to him. ***On the North American DVD release, English subtitles were still plastered onto the black bars anyway, seeming that the files for the original master of the dub were overwritten. **Krader's upward flying goof in the credits was cut, presumably because the visual editors thought his inverse gravity was weird and unusual. ***Along with this, the camera shaking when Krader lands was also re-animated, oddly shaking two times– hence the credits text not keeping still within camera movements. Despite this, the camera shaking was properly recreated in the original release of the Arabic dub. *On the DVD for Krader Steals the Spotlight, the Colloquial Egyptian dub oddly uses the American version of the 1998 theme song. *When the Arabic-dubbed episodes were released to DVD, while Ghosts! and Jessicake's Mixel Driving School were the first two episodes packaged in DVD cases, the rest of the Arabic-dubbed episodes were packaged in CD jewel cases. Goofs/Fixed Goofs *In the dub's credits, the last letter of Teslo's name "تسلا" was "ه" instead of "ة", and the last letter of Kooky Cookie's name "كوكي كوكي" was left out. *In the Egyptian dub of Coast Guard Teslo, near the end of the episode, Ranger Jill's "I'll name him Teslo" line is left silent (only the music is heard). The traditional dub, however, fixes this goof. *In Krader Steals the Spotlight, Qwerty freezes after nodding his head before pulling up a verse, and the footage of Krader's falling onto the camera was oddly reversed (bizarrely making it look like he is flying upward) during the end credits– presumably due to the dubbers not being given textless visuals of the episode from TylerTheMan201 Productions. *At the end of the credits for every episode from The Crotoonia Games to Big Bad Yolanda, the still of the 1995 TylerTheMan201 Productions logo from Krader Steals the Spotlight (given by the copyright date that says 1996) is oddly used for each episode, even on episodes that were supposed to have the 1997 animated logo. *When Eagle Wings Media distributed Krader Steals the Spotlight in North America, the DVD playback stops during the middle of Gobba's fireworks scene in the Colloquial Egyptian dub, seemingly due to a mastering error. This glitch was never fixed, even while the DVD is still in distribution. *In the Goofy Song title card on Gated Community, there is a transparency error on the Goofy Song text. Category:International